


Nurse

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [127]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Caring, Drabble, F/F, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Isobel wrung out the rag and mopped Violet’s brow.





	Nurse

Isobel wrung out the rag and mopped Violet’s brow. She had kept vigil beside her all night. She told herself that it was her duty as a nurse to care for her sick friend, but that wasn’t the whole truth. The truth was that Isobel had come to care a great deal for her friend, she didn’t know what she’d do without her. In that moment, she looked so vulnerable. Isobel hated to see her like this. Much as it appeared that they argued constantly, they kept each other on their toes. 

Violet’s hand grasped Isobel’s, stroking softly. Isobel smiled.


End file.
